


pillow fright

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto feels like he’s discovered a unicorn.“Iggy… are you afraid of scary movies?!” Prompto nearly gasps.Ignis’s cheeks are decidedly pink as he uncovers his face. “Absolutely not.”





	pillow fright

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a tiny drabble for the unofficial official promnis day!! shoutout to [marley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars) and [sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier) for this idea cake <3

Prompto is  _ excited. _

Actually, excited is too limited of a word to describe how Prompto feels about his first official  _ date _ with Ignis. Sure, they’ve hung out plenty of times, but it’s never been intentional, one-on-one time. Prompto’s been aching for it ever since they confessed their feelings for each other, and now, Prompto finally gets to spend all the time with Ignis tonight that he wants.

Prompto’s been looking forward to it all week; he’s been completely distracted with training, with work, with  _ everything, _ thinking about getting to hold hands with Ignis, maybe  _ kiss _ Ignis. He’s planned this date out perfectly, and Prompto’s banking on the fact that everything will go alright.

Prompto doesn’t want to let his anxiety get the best of him; he’s  _ totally _ not imagining all the millions of ways that Ignis would want to head for the hills after one date. Not at all.

Prompto doesn’t trust himself not to burn a meal, so he picks up something from his favorite curry place. He’s told Ignis about it tons of times, so he figures it’d be nice to let Ignis finally get a taste of what he’s been bragging about forever, thanking all six of the Astrals that Ignis is a fan of curry, too. (It’s part of the reason why they make such a good team, Prompto’s sure of it.) 

Prompto spends the rest of the afternoon he took off from work to make sure everything is picture perfect. He doesn’t have a big or fancy apartment like the rest of the guys do, but he’s proud of it, since he pays it all himself. A part of him is a little insecure about being so different from Ignis, but he knows in order to make this work -- Gods, does he  _ hope -- _ he has to show Ignis everything he has to offer.

Prompto might be jumping the gun a little bit, but he’s always been a sort of feet first, all-or-nothing sort of dude. 

A knock on the door pulls Prompto from his thoughts, nervous butterflies fluttering through him. The moment he’s been waiting for  _ all _ week is finally here, and Prompto can’t stop the grin on his face when he opens the door.

Prompto’s reeling from the pretty smile on Ignis’s face when he realizes how amazing Ignis looks, dressed head-to-toe in perfectly pressed designer jacket and suit, with suspenders to match. Prompto’s heart thuds in his chest with affection.

“Prompto,” Ignis greets. “I hope I wasn’t too early.”

Prompto shakes his head. “No! I’m glad you’re here, man. You look…” Prompto’s eyes travel up and down Ignis’s form, “...so handsome, as usual, Igster.”

Ignis dismisses him with a wave of a gloved hand. “Nonsense. You look breathtaking.”

Prompto tries to swallow the fresh swirl of butterflies that come with Ignis’s compliment, trying so hard not to flush. “Quit oozing charm, and come inside, huh?” Prompto throws him a wink, giving him finger guns, like the disaster that he is.

Ignis smiles gently. “Certainly. I brought some wine for us, if you’d like. Pinot Grigio tends to work best with curry, if that’s still the dish of choice?”

Prompto nods, taking the bottle of white wine. “Sure is, if that’s cool? That’s awesome. I don’t, uh, really know anything about wine.” He laughs nervously. Well, apart from which wine is the  _ cheapest; _ Prompto doesn’t think that’s the case here, judging by the fancy label on the bottle.

“It’s a bit of a hobby of mine, admittedly, though if you have any questions, I would be happy to answer,” Ignis says softly. He looks around at Prompto’s apartment; the decor, furniture, the layout. “I like your home very much, Prompto.”

Prompto tries to stop more nervous laughter from bubbling up and out of his throat, but he fails. “You don’t gotta say that, Iggy. It’s not much, but it’s mine.” He smiles. “Make yourself at home, though, yeah? Are you cool with eating on the couch? I thought we could watch a movie.”

Ignis nods, shrugging out of his dress jacket. “That sounds wonderful. I’m admittedly so accustomed to cooking, this is quite a nice change of pace.”

Prompto bites his lip on a grin, stopping to lock eyes with Ignis. “Are you sure? I didn’t wanna be too weird on our first… date and all, I just thought you might like a break.”

Ignis walks forward, closing the distance between them to put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “This is wonderful, truly. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Flatterer,” Prompto says softly with a laugh. “Lemme just get our food. Go have a seat?”

“Grand.” Ignis smiles for him, lifting a finger to gently poke Prompto’s chin affectionately before walking over to the couch.

Prompto really shouldn’t get hot under the collar over a teasing  _ poke _ , but he can’t help it. Every touch Ignis gives to him drives him absolutely wild. Shaking off the race of his heart, Prompto manages to track down some wine glasses that don’t look  _ too _ awful, and a corkscrew for the bottle. Grabbing their bowls of curry on the way out, he heads over toward the couch.

Ignis is sitting with an elegant cross of his legs, pushing his glasses up his nose as he scrolls through his phone. Ignis looks up with a pleasant smile when Prompto returns from the kitchen.

Prompto sets their bowls down carefully as Ignis leans forward to rid him of the wine glasses and corkscrew.

“Thanks,” Prompto laughs. “Force of habit, I used to work at a restaurant.”

“No harm, no foul. I think I recall -- when you first starting spending time with Noctis, I believe?”

Prompto nods, pushing Ignis’s bowl toward him. “You remember that? I quit not long after.”

“Of course I remember,” Ignis says softly with a smile. “May I pour the wine?”

Prompto bites his lip. “Uh huh. Go for it! I’ll get some movies for you to choose from, huh?”

Ignis looks up from placing the corkscrew in the wine bottle. “Ah. Surprise me, won’t you?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “You don’t care what we watch?”

Ignis smirks. “Not at all. Spending time with you is quite lovely either way.”

Prompto does flush this time, unable to stop the heat from flooding his cheeks at the compliment. Prompto lets out a little giggle before crouching down to look at his movie collection. He admittedly has all of his favorites, of course -- nerdy stuff like Star Wars or Marvel, but he’s not so sure if that’s appropriate for a first date. Prompto’s eyes fall on his scary movie collection, and he smirks. It’d be great for cuddle time, if anything -- it’s with that thought that Prompto picks one of his favorite films about some sort of suburban haunting. Admittedly, the movie itself is pretty ridiculous, but that’s why he loves it all the more.

Prompto looks over his shoulder at Ignis. “You sure there’s nothing that bothers you?”

Ignis laughs as he pours wine into their glasses. “Positive.”

“Okie dokie,” Prompto teases, sliding the disc into his player. “Just a warning, this movie’s pretty wild, but I love it. Hope you like scary movies.”

As Prompto sits on the couch, Ignis looks over at him, surprise coloring his features. “This is a horror film?”

Prompto nods. “Yep. That okay?”

Ignis nods in return after a moment. “Of course. I simply hadn’t figured you for the type to enjoy such a genre.”

Prompto grins as he reaches for his bowl of curry. “Yeah, well. I’m full of surprises, Igster.” He wiggles his eyebrows jokingly. “Nah, truthfully, I mainly like to creep myself out.”

Ignis barks out a laugh at this. “I see.”

They both eat in comfortable silence for a few moments as the introduction of the movie plays out. Prompto watches Ignis’s expression with a grin as it introduces how the ghost ends up in the haunted house to begin with. The first jump scare causes Ignis to startle only slightly, dropping his spoon against the bowl with a clink.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis says with a laugh as he picks the spoon back up. “That’s ridiculous.”

Prompto laughs, never having seen Ignis so surprised before. “I told you! Isn’t it great?”

“It’s something,” Ignis says, pushing his glasses up his nose after the startle. “Quite dramatic.”

Prompto elbows him playfully. “Oh, you haven’t seen nothin’ yet. That was just the first part. I’m so excited. You’re gonna flip!”

Ignis throws him a fond yet teasing look. “Happy to provide entertainment for you. It caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“That’s the point. That’s how they get ya,” Prompto teases with a wink, dragging his fingers up Ignis’s arm. “Do you watch scary movies, Iggy?”

“No, not particularly,” Ignis admits. “I tend to only have time to watch what Noct enjoys, mainly.”

“True. I still can’t get Noct to watch one with me. You’re doin’ better than he is.” Prompto smiles. “How you liking the curry?”

“It’s wonderful. I haven’t had any from this particular restaurant, as it’s further away than my usual place, so I truly enjoy this recipe,” Ignis says softly. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“No sweat. I’m so glad you like it. The green curry’s spicier than other places, that’s why I love it so much.” Prompto beams.

“You’ve excellent taste.”

“Aww. I’d ask if you’re always this flattering, but I know that you are.” Prompto snorts.

“Only to you,” Ignis murmurs, his voice dipping low, that smirk on his face that makes Prompto’s knees grow weak.

Prompto ducks his head, laughing as he flushes again. “Well, I’m a real lucky fella then, huh?”

Ignis chuckles at this. Another loud noise from the television takes Ignis by surprise, startling him slightly again. He looks over at the television with a raised eyebrow. The family who has now moved into the haunted house is inspecting their attic after some strange noises. The jump scare is predictable as hell, especially for Prompto, but the fact that Ignis still jumps is weirdly adorable to him.

Prompto laughs. “Aw, scared, Iggy?”

“Nonsense. Of course not,” Ignis protests far too quickly. “Why aren’t they using flashlights? Ridiculous.”

Prompto snickers again, putting his empty bowl on the coffee table. “Supposed to be scarier, dude, duh!”

After the scary moment is over -- temporarily -- Ignis huffs out a sigh, finishing his curry before placing his bowl on the table as well. “I can’t thoroughly wrap my head around the idea that  _ anyone _ , particularly those in a  _ haunted _ home, would be this bloody obtuse.”

Prompto leans into him, unable to stop laughing at Ignis’s responses. “Yeah. They are pretty dumb, huh? Oh, watch this part. This is where it gets  _ good _ .”

Prompto watches Ignis out of the corner of his eye as the father in the movie starts walking down a dark hallway, noises coming from the bedroom at the end of it. Ignis watches the screen warily, grimacing more and more the further the character walks down the hall. The noises in the darkened bedroom grow louder and more menacing the closer the character gets.

“Oh, this is ridiculous. Who would go in there?” Ignis nearly whines, and it’s the  _ cutest _ thing Prompto’s ever heard in his young life, he swears it.

The door slams shut just as the character walks up to it, and Ignis jumps the hardest yet. His hands fly up, covering his face behind them in a knee-jerk reaction.

Prompto feels like he’s discovered a unicorn.

“Iggy… are you afraid of scary movies?!” Prompto nearly gasps.

Ignis’s cheeks are decidedly pink as he uncovers his face. “Absolutely not.”

Prompto grins. “You totally are! You look terrified. You want me to turn it off?”

“No, I’m not  _ frightened,” _ Ignis insists. “I was startled.”

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Aww, you don’t gotta lie! Your secret’s safe with me. I think it’s  _ real _ cute.”

“Prompto,” Ignis groans with a soft sigh.

Prompto stops laughing in favor of watching what’s on the screen. “Hey, hey, it’ll be okay! Hold my hand. This part gets real good.”

Prompto reaches over and laces their fingers together. Even through the gloves, Ignis’s fingers are warm, the heat of his hand making Prompto feel warm all over. Ignis seems to relax a little, allowing his fingers to grip Prompto’s tightly as they watch what’s on the screen.

The character manages to wrestle the bedroom door open after some trouble, and he’s immediately met with several jump scares -- doors slamming, drawers opening, the ghost appearing in the corner of the room, its eyes the only source of light in the room.

Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand tightly, watching the screen with a grimace as his free arm slides up to cover his eyes. He turns to look at Prompto, cheeks flushed pink again.

“Aww, babe, you’re scared,” Prompto whispers, his voice not teasing anymore. “Want me to tell you when it’s over?”

“It’s absurd, who would want to purposely be frightened?” Ignis complains. “I’m quite fine.”

“C’mere, you wanna cuddle?” Prompto asks excitedly, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over both of them. “I’ll protect ya.”

Ignis appears sheepish, but as soon as another loud jumpscare happens on screen, Ignis allows Prompto to reach out and guide Ignis over toward him. Prompto pulls Ignis flush against him, his free arm draping over Ignis as they hold hands. Ignis rests his head on Prompto’s chest, and Prompto finds his heart racing for a reason other than the antics on the screen. Ignis feels warm and perfect against him, and Prompto could quite literally stay like this forever.

At this point in the film, the wife is being dragged down the hallway by some invisible presence, taking her back into the bedroom with the most paranormal activity, apparently. Ignis stiffens in his arms, and as soon as she’s dragged into the bedroom, Ignis turns his head, burying his face against Prompto.

Prompto laughs softly, letting Ignis hide against him. His free hand moves to start running his fingers through Ignis’s soft hair.

“We gotta watch scary stuff more often. This is the  _ cutest,” _ Prompto gushes.

“Keep teasing me, and you’ll lose your first kiss privileges,” Ignis murmurs, voice muffled by Prompto’s shirt. “Is it over?”

Prompto looks up at the screen, giggling a little as he continues to pet Ignis’s hair. “Uh huh. You’re safe.”

Ignis turns his head to watch the screen, the family now seeking out some sort of medium to get rid of their haunting problem. 

“Why don’t they just bloody leave?” Ignis asks bitterly.

Prompto snickers. “They can’t, the spirit’s, like, attached to one of their kids, so they gotta get rid of it first.”

“Well, they shouldn’t have waited so long. Absurd.”

“Probably not. At least if we ever have a haunting you’ll have more common sense.” He laughs. “Gods, Iggy, you’re real cute. I can’t get over it.”

“Hush.” His tone is amused despite himself. He squeezes Prompto’s hand.

“Are you really not gonna kiss me?” Prompto can’t help but ask, a little sheepish as he strokes Ignis’s temple. “‘Cause not gonna lie, that’s all I can think about.”

Ignis chuckles against him. “Perhaps if you behave.”

Prompto laughs again. “I’m not really too good at behaving… but I’ll try for ya.”

They watch as the family returns to the house with the medium in their party. At this point, the ghost has possessed one of the children, causing her to chase the father around the house with a knife.

“Goodness. That’s ridiculous,” Ignis comments, but squeezes Prompto’s hand.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you from knife-wielding children.” He giggles.

They watch as the medium manages to cast the ghost out of the child, and then exorcise whatever spirit it is out of the house and away from the family. Ignis buries his face against Prompto only a few times, each time more endearing than the last.

Prompto can’t help but duck his head to press his lips against Ignis’s forehead. His overwhelming affection for the man pressed against him is difficult to ignore now, less interested in the movie than he is in Ignis himself.

Ignis turns his head to look up at Prompto, an eyebrow raised. “You’re distracting me from the ending of this film, Prompto.” His tone is teasing.

Prompto smirks. “You’ve been hiding your face through half of it. I think you’ll survive, baby.”

Ignis’s eyes soften at the term of endearment as he chuckles. He turns suddenly, shifting his body to press himself on top of Prompto. Prompto squeaks in surprise, turning to accommodate the sudden movement.

Ignis smirks down at him. “I do believe I told you to stop teasing me, love.”

Prompto’s heart thuds at their proximity, their  _ position,  _ the pet name that so easily tumbles from Ignis’s lips. Prompto stares up at him, cheeks heating with flush as he smiles sheepishly. He reaches up, locking his arms around Ignis’s neck. “That wasn’t a tease, for realsies! We all know you can kick my ass in real life any day. It’s just ghosties you’re scared of, huh?”

“You know, I ought to not kiss you,” Ignis says bitterly.

Prompto pouts. “But I protected you, and held you  _ all _ this time…”

Ignis laughs, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s nose. “That you did,” he allows after a moment. “And you’re far too adorable to go unkissed, I’m afraid.”

“Guess you’re gonna have to fix that,” Prompto purrs up at him, grinning. “I won’t tease you anymore, I  _ promise.” _

“Mmm. I don’t believe you,” Ignis teases before pressing his lips softly to Prompto’s.

Their first kiss is soft and slow, right until Prompto surges forward at the last minute, deepening the gentle brush of their lips intensely. Ignis makes a pleasantly surprised hum against Prompto’s mouth as he allows their kiss to intensify, ignoring the final few minutes of their movie in favor of kissing each other. 

Prompto can’t even complain; it’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

Ignis is the first to peel their lips away, looking down at Prompto fondly.

Prompto sighs happily. “Guess we gotta watch more scary movies if it gets us this close…” he teases.

Ignis smirks. “I’d allow it under these circumstances. However, who will protect me once I leave?” He winks.

Prompto’s heart thuds nervously. “Who says you gotta leave?” he points out, biting his lip. “You could stay the night, and we could cuddle all night long… just a thought.”

Ignis laughs softly, lowering his head to place several more kisses along Prompto’s mouth. “I thought you’d never ask, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com)! thanks for reading my dumb drabbles lol


End file.
